Voice
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Miss Parker develops her inner sense
1. Voice

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story is based on my story only words, which was for a challenge to use only dialogue. It is on missing pieces.

Voices

"What is it Mama?"

"I love you my darling daughter."

"I love you too Mama."

"You have to get away from The Centre darling."

"I can't."

"Because of the deal you made with your father?"

"Yes."

"You know since your father jumped out of the plane that deal is no longer."

"I know. There's a new deal."

"With Raines?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry darling. I know you've been though a lot."

"You have no idea."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm sorry Mama."

"Goodnight my darling daughter. I'll be back. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Mama."

--------

Miss Parker woke up and felt more rested than she had ever felt before. After Sydney had helped her develop her inner sense she had slowly been hearing her mother's voice in her head. She loved her Mom and she wished that she were still alive. If her mother were alive would her life be this way. Would she be the same person she was now? Would she be chasing her best friend? Would she be cold towards him? She remembered when she was nice to him. Before she believed all the lies that her father fed her over the years. Lies about Jarod and other things. She was aware of the lies, but that was all she had. She was comfortable with it and she didn't know anything else. She wasn't ready yet to let go of them. Maybe someday, but not today.

She got dressed and got into her car to get ready for another day of trying to find Jarod. She wished that this was all over. The only way that it would be over was to bring back Jarod to this place. She didn't want to bring him back to this place that used him and used his work to kill and hurt thousands of people. When did that change? Was it when she watched the DSA of when Raines and Lyle did the heart stopping experiment on him? Did it change when she saw that Raines addicted him to that drug? Or was it when they shot and killed Kenny in front of him to make them give them the disk? She had been at school with her friends going to parties and having a good time when most of the stuff was happening to him. Here he was suffering at in the hands of the Centre and she was having fun and going to parties.

She walked into her office and put her things in her desk and started to walk to the tech room. She took the elevator and she looked at the bullet hole. Oh, mama I wish you were still here. _She's still with you._ The thought entered her head. She remembered Jarod told her that a long time ago.


	2. Trust

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Voices

"I'm proud of you my darling daughter."

"Why mama?"

"You're starting to trust Jarod."

"I started to."

"He's never lied to you, baby."

"I'm starting to figure that out."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Mama."

"Goodnight baby."

-------

She woke up the next day, fixed breakfast and coffee. She put away the dishes and poured herself some coffee and looked out the window. She watched the birds dance around and fly up to the trees. She heard them sing. She took the time to actually look around her and she liked what she saw. She went day by day and never looked around of her. It was a beautiful day and watched the birds flitter around and to hear them sing.

She finally got dressed and made her way to the Centre once again. She walked to the tech room. Another day of trying to find Jarod. She watched as Broots worked on the computer.

"He's not there."

"Who Mama?"

"Jarod."

"Where is he?"

She heard where he was really at and was shaken out of her thoughts.

"I found Jarod, Miss Parker."

"Where is he?" asked Lyle as he stepped into the room just as Broots said that.

Broots jumped and looked at Miss Parker who nodded to him.

"He's in Washington."

"I'm going to take this one off your hands." Lyle said as he grabbed the paper and walked out of the room.

"Miss Parker what are we going to do now?"

"Nothing. Let him go."

She got up "I'm taking off right now. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking time off now."

She walked out of the Centre and into her car and drove away.


	3. Finding Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Voices

She stood in front of Jarod's house that he had rented for this pretend. She looked around and then back to the house. She hoped that he would forgive her for what she had done. For turning her back on their friendship.

She walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Miss Parker, what are you doing here?" He stepped back and looked around to see if there are any sweepers around.

"I'm here alone, Jarod. No one knows I'm here. Lyle took a lead when Broots thought he found you in Washington."

"How did you find me?"

"I've been developing my inner sense. I heard my Mother's voice. You were right that she's still with me."

Jarod looked into her eyes.

"Come in."

He led her into the living room and sat down.

"I came here to tell you. I'm sorry for turning my back on you and our friendship. I'm trying to find the little girl that was your friend. I don't want to be the person that I had become."

"I didn't make it very easy on you telling you all kinds of secrets and uncovering the lies. I forgive you. I'm sorry for doing that."

"Thank you forgiving me. I don't deserve it. I know the only reason why you did all that stuff was to open my eyes. I'm sorry that I never listened to you."

He nodded and smiled at her and she smiled back.

The End.


End file.
